


What am I to do in a world without you?

by Akira_Akahoshi



Series: Harry Osborn is BFFs with Tony Stark and is suffering! [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Mentions of DCU, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: #sorry not sorry, Alpha! Bucky, Alpha!Wade, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, And his relationship with his baes, Avengers know nothin, Batman: Arkham series - Freeform, Breif mentions of rape/Non-Con, Characters will seem out of character, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Gen, Harry is a poor bae, I don't update often, I know nothing about Alphas/Betas/Subs, I'm making this up as I go, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Neither does Sheild, Norman Osborn's A+ parenting, Omega! Clint, Omega!Harry, Probably will add more, Slight 4th Wall breaks, Sniperhusbands/Winteriron, Spideypool - Freeform, Stony - Freeform, Story mainly about Harry, Tags will get updated., Tony gets feels, Tony has a heart, Wade's insanity, au-ish, beta!Peter, but not really, but what is a fanfic if it's not every now and then??, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:16:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5381765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_Akahoshi/pseuds/Akira_Akahoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After 5 months of searching for Harry frantically, Peter and Wade needed serious help to find their boyfriend. For the first two weeks, yet he two super humans just assumed Harry went on vacation for some alone time from the fight they had. After a month and no contact? They got worried. Did Harry somehow find out that they were Spider-Man and Deadpool and leave them? Did he hate them? No, that's not their Harry. Peter went straight to the people that could help; and although it was a good idea at the start, they thought, they forgot one important thing: Harry’s fathers’ are at the Avengers Tower (but they didn't know that).  Where the Avengers live. Oh yeah, and the Avengers had no idea about Harry being the son of James "Bucky" Buchanan Barnes and Clinton Francis Barton - AKA the Winter Soldier and Hawkeye.<br/>What happened to Harry?<br/>Here's the thing: Norman Osorn is the worst parent ever!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ok. So he’s nuts, but where’s Harry?

**Author's Note:**

> Side Note – Bucky is Harry’s daddy, even though most of his memories are shot (no thanks to HYDRA). Clint is Harry’s ‘Mommy’, he raised him secretly for the majority of Harry’s life, keeping him at his family-friends place, Mrs. Osborn and her husbnd, Norman, who for some reason thinks Harry's their son, for safety and while he was on missions. No one within the Avengers or SHEILD knew of Harry or his relationship with Bucky (they still don’t know about Bucky, they just assume they’re good friends, not secret husbands). Clint still keeps in touch with Harry.  
> Just to clarify with ya'll!
> 
> [THIS WAS EDITED CAUSE I'M STUPID AND MESSED UP!!]  
> P.s I don't have a Beta reader/editor which would be greatly appreciated if I could get a hand on that. I suck at spelling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE 10/FEB/2016: Okay so I made a big-ass mistake where I said that peter was Clint and Bucky's kid, I meant Harry. It will be explained in future chapters so do not worry!! with that being said, Peter and Wade don't know that nor do thy notice the random phone calls, textx or letters Harry gets and how he gets exited, they just assume it was good news with his company.  
> So Bacically mean:  
> Side Note – Bucky is Harry’s daddy, even though most of his memories are shot (no thanks to HYDRA). Clint is Harry’s ‘mommy’, he raised him secretly for the majority of Harry’s life, keeping him at his family-friends place - Mrs. Osborn and her husband - while he was on missions an for Harry's safety. No one within the Avengers or SHEILD knew of Harry or his relationship with Bucky (they still don’t know about Bucky, they just assume they’re good friends, not secret husbands). Clint still keeps in touch with Harry.  
> Just to clarify with ya'll!
> 
> P.s I don't have a Beta reader/editor which would be greatly appreciated if I could get a hand on that. I suck at spelling.

Chapter 1 – Ok. So he’s nuts, but where’s Harry?

Peter’s life was good.

Well…

As good as a seventeen year old superhero can get.

He has his two amazing (and hot) boyfriends; Harry and Wade.

Wade was a bit on the crazy side, but he loves his boyfriends dearly. Going by the name ‘Deadpool’, he tends to help peter whenever he gets the chance (whether it’s by being Deadpool or being Wade).

Harry is probably the most normal one within the relationship; he is the only son of Norman Osborn and owner of Oscorp – and he’s considered a genius in regards to technology (even Tony Stark thinks he’s almost as good as he was when he was Harry’s age, and Harry felt honoured when he was told that), contrary to what his father believes.

To those who know of the trio’s relationship, they find it as if they were made for each other. They almost did everything together, and they were mostly honest with each other.

Key word is ‘mostly’.

Harry was always honest towards his boyfriends, always told them his troubles at school, how they’d somehow be resolved (with the help of Deadpool unbeknownst to Harry). Everything…

… Except the abuse he’s been receiving from his father since he was six.

Peter and Wade were very similar to Harry in a way. They were always honest. But they never told Harry they were Spider-Man and Deadpool.

Harry was getting worried and suspicious of his lovers; where he knew how to cover his bruises and make it seem as if he’s perfectly fine, Wade and Peter seemed to run or sneak of at the most random of times. It’s been happening every week – almost every day!

Were they bored of him? Possibly… Was Wade and Peter cheating on Harry? No, they were better than that, right? Harry’s not so sure anymore, his self-consciousness and anxiety rising.

This is where the three are now. Lounging about in Harry’s rather large apartment he bought using his own money from investments (and from working part-time at Stark Industries). Wade laid near the end of the couch, peter laying on his chest, while Harry laid on Peter. The three were relaxing while watching one of the Fast & Furious movies until Wade’s phone suddenly rang causing the two secret superheroes jumped causing Harry to fall off the couch and hit his head on the coffee table.

Wade answered his phone making a ‘boop!’ sound. “Yeah? You serious—No I wasn’t – Maybe. Okay whatever, alright see you soon.” He hung up the phone and looked to Peter. “We gotta go.”

Peter nodded and made to get up and leave with Wade, leaving Harry to sit there (with a headache) in confusion and feeling slightly miffed.

“Where are you going?” Harry asked the two who stopped and turned to him.

“We’re going to go somewhere.” Peter said almost in a rush.

“Together?”

“Something’s come up Boo.” Wade said, hoping if he used his endearing nickname Harry might get off easy.

Harry scoffed, “Right…. As always.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Peter asked.

“It’s the same thing EVERY TIME.” Harry replied, “Both one of you gets a call, you both leave, and I’m stuck here knowing nothing.”

“It’s complicated,” Peter said while grabbing his phone.

“How exactly?!”

“It just is!” Wade said as if it was just that.

“It wouldn’t be so complicated if you just told me what was going on!” He rebutted, it felt wrong to go against his alpha (and beta) but he doesn’t care at the moment.

Words were being thrown back and forth at one another (Wade and Peter taking on the offensive while Harry turned to the defensive, never meant to hurt so much.

Well… That was until.

“But--“Harry was saying until he got cut off.

“I’ve had enough!” Peter Shouted.

“We’re done here!” Wade exclaimed.

“You’re exactly as your father says!” The two shouted in unison; Wade stormed out, Peter stared at Harry for a moment.

Peter realised that maybe he and Wade have just said something they really shouldn’t have…

“Har--““Just don’t!” Harry cut off, turning away to his/their room. “Just get out…”

He sounded so defeated, so broken, so weak. That shouldn’t be with Harry.

Peter hesitated before turning to leave.

“We’ll talk when we get back…” Then he was gone.

He didn’t notice the bruised that was becoming visible on Harrys arms and neck as the makeup rubbed off, he didn’t noticed the faded scars on said arms, he didn’t notice the shaking frame of his lover, and he certainly didn’t notice the tears that was spilling from those honey brown eyes of Harrys. All those years of pain, just spilling.

All alone again, it’s not new. But it still hurts…

Harry slowly made his way to his room to change into a pair of sweat pants and a large sweater (definitely Wades). He walked to the (really, REALLY) large bed, where he laid down and drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

Spider-Man and Deadpool were fighting off as many of these mutated-looking henchmen… things… with the Avengers. They looked a lot like the chitauri but then again, there WERE differences.

“Holy-! I where do these things keep freaking coming from?!” Spider-Man exclaim while dodging a fiery energy blast towards him.

Iron man shot his repulsors at a group of the creatures and came out successful. “No idea kid! Just keep fightin’ and we’ll all go for shawarma!” He responded. Loki passed him as he used a spell to defeat his enemies.

It took up to three and a half hours to FINALLY beat the creature…things (Deadpool: “Even the author has no idea what the hell they are!”). All that was left was the leading creature who coughed up blood and gave a loud raspy laugh.

“What’s so funny” Captain America asked as the rest of the Avengers come near Iron man, Captain America, Spider-Man, Loki and Deadpool.

“We won!” He exclaimed as blood ran down his mouth.

“The hell are you talking about? You guys are dead and you’re the only one alive!” Deadpool retorted.

**Hee hee~ Maybe HE’S the crazy one! (Yellow)**

You wouldn’t be wrong… (White)

_Shaddup! The idiot is telling us something! The faster he shuts up, the faster we can get to out omega boo~! (Wade)_

“Oh you’ll find out! Ha ha ha ha! And when you realise it, you will have lost!” He cackled as he gave a strong, harsh bite which broke something within his jaw, he soon began to convulse, his limbs spazing here and there and suddenly remained still as death came to him.

“Why do I get the feeling there’s going to be something bad happen?” Falcon/Sam asked warily.

Steve’s expression slowly changed to one of determination, hand discretely not really) slipping into Tony’s metallic one, “I don’t know… But we’ll be ready.”

Wade and Peter arrived to their shared apartment to find that the door has been kicked in.

Becoming immediately worried, Wade pulls out his gun and gestures to Peter to stay quiet. Slowly making their way to the door way with Peter close behind, Wade peers into the apartment.

“Harry? Boo, you in?” Wade calls.

Looking he sees damaged furniture, broken windows and… is that blood on the floor.

Immediately, the Alpha and Beta run into the apartment searching fervently for their Omega but having no such luck in finding him.

So THAT’S what he meant.

_Huh?_

**We left our Omega all alone!!!!!**

HE was the target!

Heart racing too fast for him to handle, everything piecing together, he ran into the living room, “Son of a bitch!”

“What?!” Peter asked.

“He was the target!” The elder male yelled as he kicked the already broken table.

“No…..” Falling to his knees. “W-we didn’t even get to say sorry to him…”

Regret piling upon the two, they left the apartment to find their omega and do whatever they can to have him forgive them and return his smile.

\----2 HOURS EARLIER----

Harry bolted awake after a nightmare (as usual), he looked towards his clock and noticed he’s only slept for an hour and a half. Making his way to the kitchen area for a drink, he failed to notice the men in the room until it was too late.

Being harshly grabbed with a weird smelling cloth over his face, he kicked his legs out to try and break free of their hold. The only good it did was that it only made a mess of his home. Seeing black masked faces he noticed one very familiar logo on the vests before promptly passing out…… But it couldn’t have….

….Oscorp…

 

 

 

_**AUTHOR NOTES:** _

_**Okay so this is my first fic on AO3, so I would LOVE some feed back.** _

_**I understand of the weird ship this is but I just couldn't decide between Spideypool or Harry/Peter!** _

_**I also need a Beta, anybody is welcome it's just to review and see if I made any mistakes to this and would greatly appreciate it!! :)** _


	2. Chapter 2 – Harry Bae, where you at?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry I’m kind of late! I’ve just started year 12 at school so I’m going to have a lot of work to do.
> 
> Also I made a stupid mistake. That I kind of forgot. Peter’s not Clint and Bucky’s kid, Harry is. Bear with me here, it will be explained in either this chapter or a future chapter. I’ll edit that all from chapter 1. I’m also amazed at the reads, Kudos and Reviews and thank you all SO MUCH!!
> 
> CHECK IT!! 3914 WORDS - 8 PAGES!! THAT'S THE MOST I'VE EVER WRITTEN FOR A CHAPTER EVER!!!!!!!

** Chapter 2 – Harry Bae, where you at?! **

It all became a haze.

Where was he?

Why is it suddenly so bright?

Harry felt as if he was hit with a truck as a bat by the Hulk. He was disoriented, he knew that. But there was a specific question that made his pounding headache grow worse:

Where was he?

Looking around, he noticed he was in a bright white room, it wasn’t big, but it wasn’t small. He was laid on a white double bed against a wall (where he barely took notice of the metal bracelet-cuffs on his wrists and a larger one around his neck). At the end of the bed, there was a metal door that looked indestructible, he had a feeling that Thor and Hulk would have trouble opening it together. Adjacent to the bed there was a small sink and a toilet next to it, there seemed to an off-white, thin curtain hanging near the side of the toilet. Probably to give some privacy while he went. The lights were painstakingly bright and made the room that much lighter and paler.

But that didn’t explain where he was…

He remembered being with his Alpha and Beta mates, relaxing until Wade’s phone went off. The two saying they had to leave. The fight. The heartache….

“Ah, so you’ve awoken.” A male voice echoed in the near empty room. Harry turned to see a man – who looked very much like a scientist (having seen a few thousand in his life already) – he wore black shoes, pants and shirt with a white lab coat. Near him there were five other men, all strong looking and wearing similar clothing to the first man. Standing in front of them was…

“D-dad?!” Harry stuttered, eyes widening in fear. Why was he here? Where is here? “Where am I? What are you doing here?!” Panic was rising within the smaller male. His father was a relentless man, there was no saying what he would do.

Norman smirked cruelly. “My boy,” Harry flinched violently. “I have a proposition for you.”

Harry warily looked to the elder Osborn, there was no trusting this man, and he was cruel and terrified Harry violently. Harry remained silent, watching as the men were entering the room spread out as if Harry was going to try and escape. But he couldn’t, there was only one door and that was where they came from, no doubt there was more of these guys outside the door and Harry would bet they all had weapons.

“I want you to join me,” Norman said after the momentary silence. “I want you to join my cause to rid this world of something that’s become a complete nuisance to us all.” He pulled out a small metallic object, he pushed a button. The small object shot out multiple beams of light which produced holographic pictures of the Avengers with Spider-Man and Deadpool.

“They’re your targets…” It wasn’t a question. Fear was creeping upon him like the coldness of the room was doing as well.

“That’s right.” Norman confirmed, turning off the object and placed it back in the pocket of his grey suit jacket.

“W-why would y-you want me to help? You’re basically asking for me to do the impossible!” Harry exclaimed, there was no way he’d allow this. They were familiar to him. He didn’t know how but they were. “There’s no way I’d do that!” He exclaimed shaking his head violently. His parents, his REAL parents…

The elder scowled. This was not going how he wanted. The little runt is not listening to what he wants!

“You WILL do it, you little mutt. I will MAKE you.” He growled.

Harry, although scared, still shook his head and remained determined. No matter what, he would not do as his father said.

The elder let out an exasperated sigh, this kid is still defiant after all the times of ‘punishing’ him. “Well, I guess there’s only one thing left to do.” He turned towards the door and made is way out. He stopped momentarily and said to the men in the room with a dark smirk. “I trust him in your capable hands gentlemen.” And walked out of the room.

The men all gave a dark, twisted smirk as they closed in on the male. Harry tried to fight them off (since he was taught by Wade and his parents) but it lead to no avail. The five men grabbed onto his legs, arms and head to keep him still. The sixth man held out multiple tools, Harry, eyes widening with every second, couldn’t tell what they were but judging by the size of that needle and the colour of that liquid inside, he instantly knew this was going to be very painful. He squirmed, flailed and kicked to get free but he couldn’t make it out; the man holding to his head punched the side of Harry’s head which lead him becoming slightly disorientated. The other men who were holding him down had restrained him to the bed while he was temporarily out of it.

The needle was harshly jabbed into the side of his neck and the bright purple fluid was being injected.

It was painful. More than painful. It felt like someone was putting magma into his veins. He let out one of the most blood curdling screams and the others in the room were smiling darkly. The sharp tools were then being used to cut up the Omega as he screamed, this was what had continuously happened for the next four months…. With some bad outcomes.

**________ (5 MONTHS LATER) Meanwhile with Peter and Wade________**

 

The two were searching furiously for their sweet, innocent boyfriend. The first two weeks they figured Harry left for some time away from them after the fight. But that didn’t really explain the broken furniture and blood. Although, they had to admit; Harry DID get clumsy sometimes; and he’s sure as hell terrifying when angry. After a month, things started becoming real and it was worrying the Alpha and Beta quite a bit. Then five months roll past and there was so much fear in the two males’ heart they were searching everywhere they could! Weird thing was though, Harry’s phone was continuously going off. If it wasn’t a call it was a text, if it wasn’t a text it was a letter…. They didn’t open them, because one) it was an invasion of Harrys privacy and letters like these were common (also they couldn’t figure out the password to Harry’s phone no matter what they tried, his birthday, Wade’s birthday, Peter’s birthday) and two) if they DID open them, whose to say Harry won’t walk in and get ultimately pissed off and leave again.

“This is ridiculous!” Peter exclaimed. “Harrys been gone for five months and we can’t find him ANYWHERE!”

Wade nodded, understanding his Betas frustration and fear. “He’s got to be on this planet somewhere, we just have to get help.”

The brunet looked to his boyfriend, “You’re asking for help?” The elder honey-brown haired male nodded. “Who are we even gonna ask for help—“

Wade looked toward Peter, both curious and worried. He noticed the calm look of revelation donned upon his face. “Wade?” he calmly said.

“Yeeeaaaah?” The elder replied almost cautiously, worried his other mate had finally snapped (there was already one psycho in this relationship. They definitely didn’t need a second one!).

“I think I know who can help us….”

…

…

…

“WHO?!” Wade yelled in shock.

“Well tell me, my dear Alpha,” Pater said slowly. “Who do we always work with when fighting crime?”

One…

Two...

Three…

DING DING DING!!

“Ohhhhhhh!!” Wade yelled in recognition. “The Avengers! How did we NOT think of this sooner?!”

“I don’t know but we better see if they can help us now.” With that, the two ran out of their apartment for the team/family of heroes (and ex-villain).

 

**________With the Avengers________**

 

“I’m telling you, the media is and always will be a bunch of fu—“

“Language! People do their research, and why should I believe you, Tony?”

“Oh come on, Steve. You know it’s true!”

“Tony’s right Steve, the media now a days don’t really care for the privacy of others or truth. It’s usually just to see which celebrity slept with who and what the latest scandal is.”

“The maiden of Widow is correct, Lady Jane has told me of many things in this world and that seems to be the most popular thing amongst the ‘media’ as you call it. She says it’s very corrupt.”

As the dysfunctional family lounged about the lounge room, all sitting on either the large (and expensive) couches or on the floor, discussing completely random topics – the current topic being about the corruption of social media and the likes.

“I’m just saying Cap, things aren’t all they crack to be. Believe me I know.” Tony says with a mug of coffee in hand.

“But they’re so polite.” Steve replied.

Bruce was the one to break up the argument before it escalated to half the tower needing repairs…. Again… “Okay, that’s enough. Steve, reporters and others need to be polite to get what they need from people. So no, you shouldn’t tell them about our outings unless we make a public event about it. We DO need our privacy after all. Tony, although there are corrupt reporters out there, there are also good and respectable people who do honest pieces. Remember how New York Times did that article and interview about your and Steve’s third year anniversary last week?”

“Yeah… How’d they know about that anyway?” The brunet asked.

Clint, finally joining from his seat next to Bucky on a loveseat near the window, smiled, “They probably found out from how you spammed your Twitter, Facebook, Snapchat AND Tumblr accounts of not only photos but sappy messages status’ and shout outs thanking people.”

“You follow me?” He looked to the short blonde.

“Tumblr, I live for Tumblr.” He said simply.

Bucky gave a shaky laugh, “He corrupting me.”

Tony laughs as Steve and the rest of the Avengers smile. “Ya know, you two have become pretty close buddies if you don’t mind my saying.”

The two snipers blinked and looked at each other, blink again, then look to the others once more before falling into complete laughter.

“Ha ha ha! You JUST figured that out?!” Bucky said in between his (and his husbands) uncontrollable laughter.

Natasha huffed, “Well you’re not that discrete. You’re practically dating!”

They all agreed, even Loki and Sam had to admit it.

After calming down, Bucky left to get coffee for him and Clint – who just gave everyone a blank look.

“Man…. You guys are hopeless.” He said simply.

The group looked at the archer.

What did he mean?

Did they miss something?

Before either one could say anything on the matter, Bucky came in handing Clint his mug, and cradling his own in his left hand – something Bruce and Tony recommended to try out and work with since they fixed and modified his arm.

“Still nothing?” Bucky asked the blonde. Nothing? What nothing?

Clint sighs, “No… It’s been months and nothing!”

“What’s the matter? Something wrong?” Wanda asked, seeing (?) the trouble riddling within their emotions. She knows they are more than dating, they’re mated! It’s obvious to her but apparently no one else –she suspects Pietro knowing of something, though.

They would have answered (Read: Avoid the question with some sort of Bull Shit), but they seemed hesitant.

Once again, the group of gods, assassins, Sokovian twins (who returned from a mission with Sam earlier in the day, Super Soldier and Genius Billionaire (ex-playboy) Philanthropist could ask anything, JARVIS was the one to interrupt.

“Sir, there is a mister Wade Wilson and Peter Parker wanting to see you.”

Tony looked towards the elevator door, “Bring them in J.”

Soon enough, one Alpha and Beta hastily entered the room, panic showing clearly on their faces.

“We need your help!” Peter said first.

“Like BIIIIIIIIIG HELP!!” Wade felt the need to add in his piece.

Steve immediately on his feet, “What’s happened?”

Wade was saying way too fast and jumbled that no one could translate. So instead Peter decided to translate and explain better.

“So remember some months ago when those mutant thing just randomly attacked the city and the leader went on about something about them winning? And that we’d miss something?” Nods from the Avengers (except for Sam, Wanda and Pietro), “Right, so when Wade and I got back to our place, we found it was broken into. Nothing was stolen but someone was. Our mate, our Omega.”

This shocked the group immensely. Wade and Peter had another mate? And an Omega at that?

“At first, we thought he just left for a bit to vent after since we had a fight before we left to you guys. But that didn’t really explain the broken furniture and blood. He might have gotten angry and broke something, sure, but never to hurt himself. But it’s now been about five months and we’ve been spastically looking everywhere and we only JUST remembered about you guys.” Peter continued. “So if you guys aren’t busy could you please help us find our Omega?”

Wade was holding Peter’s hand, Peter didn’t mind – it kept him grounded enough to keep going.

“Of course we’ll help you.” Steve said smiling, determination staying strong in his eyes.

Pietro looked towards the Beta, “Does he not know of you being Spider-Man and Deadpool?”

The two shook their heads.

“How come? “ Wanda asked, taking a seat next to her brother on the floor. “I do not think your mate would tell or leave you if you told him.”

“Even then, it’s not wise fighting before leaving to a mission. Even if he didn’t get taken, who knows what could happen to your Omega if you left him like that.” Pietro finished, taking hold of his sisters hand gently.

He being an Alpha with an Omega sister knows, when they were younger, they fought and he left to vent for a few hours. When he came back, Wanda was very sick and depressed. He vowed to never fight with his sister or even SEE a hurt Omega like that ever again.

“Way to make us feel even worse….” Wade said slumping, Peter looked to the floor.

“He’s just stating the facts, guys.” Tony said. “I’ve known a couple Omega who suffered like that and it’s never been good. Plus, it’s not smart to have a fight before a fight.”

Wade sighed, “Yeah…. It was something that still sticks to us and Pete.”

Clint took a sip of coffee from his mug, “So who IS your Omega, you never mentioned him to us at all.”

Peter looked slightly embarrassed while Wade smiled. “Sorry about that, I guess we like to keep our lives private, especially him.” Scratching the back of his head, peter chuckled. “But since you guys are helping, you might as well know his name.”

Sam smiled, “You got a rich boy on you?”

Peter laughed, “Yeah but he actually works instead of lives off of his inheritance and parent’s money.”

Nat looked slightly impressed. “Wow, I hope he keeps you in line. He must have the patience of a saint of he can handle you both.”

The two laughed with the group, she’s got that right.

“But do tell us of your Omegas name, we’re DYING to know!”

Wade perked up, looking as proud as the mother of a successful college graduate. “Our precious Cinnamon roll babies name is Harry James Osborn!”

**_CRASH_ **

**_SMASH_ **

Shocking the Avengers, Wade and Peter, they turned immediately to the source of the noise.

One ceramic mug lay broken on the floor, dropped by one Clinton Francis Barton, the other being crushed by the metal hand of one James Buchanan Barnes. Both standing and looking completely shocked and terrified, their features turning immensely pale.

Silence echoed all through the pent house of the tower.

No one said a word,

No one moved a muscle.

A broken voice was the one to end the silence. “….Harry?” Clint,

“….Yeah…” Peter said slowly, “Do you know him?”

Clint didn’t answer him. Bucky slowly turned to his mate.

“Clint…”

“I’m going to find him, and I’m bringing him home.” Clint was making his way to the elevator in haste, Bucky following close behind him.

Tony, Thor, Steve and Sam with Peter and Wade were the ones to cut the two off from heading to the exit.

“Stop a minuet guys!” Tony exclaimed, “What’s going on?! You didn’t even KNOW they had another mate until not even five minutes ago and then you just go and say you going to get the kid! You don’t even know him!”

Bucky looked irritated, “Fuck you Stark, move it!”

Steve stood by his Omega. “Tony’s right. You guys were fine until you hear the name Harry, then you stark freaking out. Why is that?”

“Brother….” Wanda said gaining only her brothers attention.

He looked to her, “What is it?” Sensing the stress accumulating in the air and getting to his sister.

In her reply, Wanda gave her answer through telepathy, Pietro’s eyes widen. “You serious?” She nods.

Clint was getting more and more frustrated by the second. “There’s no time! Just move!”

“No! Tell us what’s going on!” Steve said.

“We don’t have to tell you anything!”

“I’M THE TEAM LEADER AND I ORDER YOU TO TELL ME WHAT’S GOING ON!”

Bucky was ready to throw the first punch, but before he could….

Pietro made the first hit…

And it was a hard mother fucker.

Steven and the rest of the Avengers in the room looked at the male Sokovian in shock.

Standing strong and tall, he spoke in a firm voice that would have made a father Alpha (or in this case; the Alphas in the room who serves as father/mother figures) proud. “You will not stop them from finding their child.”

Clint and Bucky’s eyes widen in shock. “H-how---“

He looked to the two, “My sister just told me.”

Silence was once again brought throughout the room.

Well….

Until….

“ ** _WHAAAAAAT!!!!!!_** ”

Was screamed within the tower so loudly that Fury could have sworn he heard the Avengers yelling all the way from D.C.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE’S THEIR CHILD?!?!”

“Damn you two, I didn’t know you had it in you!”

Voices of all genders and volumes were echoing in the tower and it wasn’t until Clint punched Thor in the face for (unintentionally) remarking on the fact that he had a child with Bucky in (what many people) would find to be a rather offensive manner.

“You all gonna shut up now?!?!” Clint roared. Now Clint was usually level headed in stressful situations, but given the fact that he was (unintentionally) insulted by a big, blonde behemoth and has found out that his only child had been taken and is possibly hurt – who WOULDN’T be a little stressed? Even Bucky’s panicking.

Quiet and slow nods were what Clint got in return. They all moved back to the couches since Clint KNOWS his is gonna be a long explanation.

“Okay, YES, I’m an Omega, get over it! YES, Harry is mine and James’ child – Shut up Nat! – YES, James and I are together, we’ve been mated for about eighteen – nineteen years now. Bucky’s memory is still a bit shot so he doesn’t remember much thanks to HYDRA, he probably found out about Harry when I was about five months along before I went into early labour at about six and a half months. Yes Wade, that means Harry was a pre-mature baby and was tiny and had a bad health record. About as bad as yours Steve,” Steve and Wade were surprised that Clint caught their questions before they asked, but they stayed silent for him to continue.

Bucky continued for him, “Since I was still THERE for the most part, I got a lot of private missions where I wold meet up with Clint and be there when he had Harry, and some parts of him growing up. I had to fake out as if I didn’t remember anything so that I could keep whatever little memory I had but since all that happened in DC, I lost a lot of memory that I’m now trying to regain like all my others. Right now, I remember more of Clint and Harry and even my childhood with Steve than anything else.”

“Now I know you’re gonna ask; I kept him with the Osborn’s because I knew Mrs Osborn way back. I asked her to keep an eye out for him and take care of him, but somehow, Norman believes Harry’s his. I don’t trust him for shit- (“Language!”) Shut up Steve, and that’s about it. I’ll answer further details later okay? And Bucky and I will give Wade and peter the shovel talk and threat for upsetting Harry later; Right now all I want is my son back and NOW!” Clint finished.

“Now that that’s out of the way,” Steve comments. “Avengers! Suit up. We meet in the Board room in thirty minutes, after that, we’re searching for an Omega and family member of ours!”

With that being said, everyone makes their way to gathering what they need for their search for Harry.

 

**________________Clint & Bucky’s Room________________**

“We’re gonna find him Clint.”

There’s a worrisome sigh, “I know. But FIVE MONTHS…. Who knows what damage has been done to our baby….” Clint feels arms circling around his waist and a kiss to the back of his neck.

“We will find him,” Bucky repeats. “And when we do, he won’t be leaving our sight again.”

“Yeah….”

 

**________________Meanwhile________________**

“Is the experiment ready?”

“Yes Sir, his status is far better than we expected.”

“Excellent… Just what we need.”

Honey brown eyes flicker, glowing crimson blood red to ice blue.

A bloody, bruised and broken figure sit huddled in pain in the corner of the dark room.

The lights broken to keep his sensitive eyes away from pain.

His once white clothes, now a bloody, grimy and torn mess.

His hair growing only an inch or two but is dishevelled and greasy.

His body bruised, dirty, cut, burned, scarred and bloody.

Voices taunting him, the figures in his vision being even more haunting and demonic than the last.

His face dirty and even bloodier; four white, long, very sharp and very dangerous canines being seen I the faint light of the bloody room, filled for half dead men and completely dead corpses bodies completely torn apart, not blood seen at all, bones broken, skin torn, internal organs scattered across the floors.

This was Harry James Barnes-Barton.

A result of torture.

An experiment.

A **Vampire** , but more demonic and even more deadly……

 

________END CHAPTER________

  ***EDITED**

_**Okay! That's all from me!! Hope you all liked it! Let me know if I've made a spelling mistake and what-nots! PEACE!!** _

_**REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED!!** _


	3. Chapter 3 – What happened to you, baby?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is Found.... But is he completely there?  
> Wade is insane, but probably the best boyfriend there.  
> So's Peter.  
> Bucky and Clint are the best Papa and Mamas!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHORS NOTE: Hello~~!  
> I have now made up to 5115 words - 11 PAGES!! I'm So Proud of Myself! Here’s chapter 3 and I’m so stoked to see that people likes my works!! Since this IS a long chapter (longest I've ever written) I'm gonna take a little break so I can get school work done and update MAISL (My Apocalyptic sin is your love) and others on my FF.net and Wattpad account.  
> Just a note saying why I get ridiculously late is because I have to continuously look over and edit my own works so bear with me! So without a doubt, here is the third chapter of What Am I to do in a World without You?

The flight was tense.

Heart were heavy.

It had been three more months for the Avengers with Wade and Peter to find Harry.

And it was by sheer chance, they got something.

Brock Rumlow came to Bucky and Clint with information of their child; with desperation hanging everywhere in the lives of heroes.

“I know this doesn’t make up for what I’ve done but-“

“You’ve helped out in ways we could never find on our own.” Bucky said, cutting of the other Alpha male. “I don’t blame you for what has happened, that was all Pierce and HYDRA; you were doing what you thought was right, just like I did. So thank you.”

Rumlow gave a small, broken smile as he gave the envelope to the other.  
Clint gave a small smile as he clutched his husbands hand tightly in his own as the two made their way from the other man.

“Well what do ya know...?” Bucky remarked, “Harry was able to make even Rumlow’s heart melt.”

The dirty blonde let out a small laugh, “Well he’s not the only one.”  
From the three months that had been too painful for everybody; Wade, Peter, Bucky, Clint (especially Clint), all of the avengers, hell, even Fury was in panic – although he hid it pretty damn well.

They have found him.

Their light.

Their heart.

Their baby.

Their lover, their child.

 

_______________ AT OSCORP’S LABORATORY [not original I know….] ________________

 

“Alright,” Steve spoke through the com-link. “Resources say Harry’s placed in the underground of the building, twenty-eight floors beneath the ground floor. We need to get in there. Quickly and quietly. Bruce, you need to stay as close to the surface as possible, Maria, Wanda and Loki will be with you – you will be tem A; Tony, Peter, Nat, and Clint will be making our entrance as easy as possible without setting anything off – you guys will be team B; Bucky, Wade, Thor, Sam and I will be the muscle power in case of any unwanted ‘guests’ – we’ll be team C; finally, Pietro, I need you to get a head start as each door opens and each level is to our access, Tony, Nat, Clint, you three need to insure it’s all open for Pietro to go. Pietro, we’re trusting you to go ahead of us to scope out the area and not get caught. If by some chance you do get caught, my team will come for you immediately.”

Natasha’s face held firm determination, “We’ll be ready.” Tony, Peter and Clint nodded in confirmation.

Steve gave a curt nod, “And remember, we don’t fully know what’s own there so be aware of your surroundings.”

Each and every person in the group gave each person and loved one a look that clearly said ‘I love you and get back safe or so help me I’ll kick your asses.

[A/N: I have no idea how to do fight scenes but please bear with me!]

Team B was able to access the buildings mainframes with ease, closing of the cameras, getting past fire walls, open the electronic doors, closing off the areas where there were larger groups of enemies – they didn’t need the trouble and wast of lives and bullets.

Pietro had few close calls but was able to scope ahead, occasionally knocking out and harming an enemy soldier or scientists – nevertheless, he was successful at his job.

Team A kept people from entering the underground floors and kept Bruce as calm as they could.

Team C, being both the muscle and soldiers (or mercenary or Scandinavian God/Warrior) they were, took out the enemies, trying to create the least amount of damage. There were few grazes and small injuries that happen with all infiltration missions, but that’s a given.

 _“Iron-Man to Cap, You there?”_ Iron-Man called through the com-link.

“I’m here, what’s wrong?” Captain America replied worriedly.

_“From what Oscorp’s files are showing me, there’s something in here weird. Chemicals – looks a hell of a lot like the super soldier serum. But not even close…”_

“Is it possible they’re trying to make human weapons? Forcibly creating metas is one of the most dangerous things to do – for both sides. HYDRA attempted to do so and form what I know, Wand and Pietro here are the only successful metas created.” Winter Soldier said through the com as he shot through the back of a security guards head. Some habits are a mother fucker to kill.

Deadpool looked to his group. “If that’s the case – Shit!” He started as a wave of soldiers took fire and they returned fire with gusto. “Why haven’t we seen anything about metas, we’ve hit the twenty-eighth floor and so far nothing…”

It was in that brief moment of silent fighting that a dreaded thought came upon the Avengers an all hoped they weren’t right.

 _“Iron?”_ Black Widow slowly asked.

 _“….. I never said anything about multiple test projects…”_ His voice obviously shaky, filled with rage, fear and dread. Those same emotions over coming everybody else.

Loki was finally one to ask the much feared question. _“So there’s only one?”_

_“….Yes… Harry James Osborn… Says here they became successful.”_

Even twenty-eight floors below the ground, the distinct roar of rage resonating through both the links and building could be heard from the Hulk.

Thor was, surprisingly the one to break the heart achingly silence that was unbearable for anybody. “This is not the time for being still, if we were to hurry we may be able to help Harry and save him from the many months of loneliness and pain.

Winter Soldiers expression became one of rage and determination, shooting the already dead bodies even more (as did Deadpool), he straightened his back and made his way throughout the long hallways, checking every door for his son who no doubt would be in excruciating pain, hopefully alive, too.

Soon enough they had reached to the final door, ALL of the Avengers were there – Nick Fury even made his way to meet with them.

The door opened.

They all looked in.

They wish they didn’t.

“Oh my god!” No one was sure where the shocked gasp came from…. It didn’t matter.

Bodies laid out on the ground. Too mangled to see who they were. Internal organs strewn all about the once white room, the floor, the walls, the ceiling, the sink and toilet, the bed.

Blood was everywhere.

The stench of rotting corpse – yet not so much faeces (probably for the fact that there was a toilet they deduced).

And there…

Curled in on itself…

Blood was all over them – although the Avengers weren’t sure whether it was their blood or the bodies. Probably both.

The curled figure was shaking…

Muttering silent, inaudible words to their self.

They found Harry…

Clint was the one to very slowly and quietly make his way to his baby; having past experience with both physically and mentally abused people (Bucky mostly with Wanda and Pietro), he decided to be the one to make the move.

“Harry?” His voice so soft, so caring. No one in the Avengers, save for Bucky, Wanda and Pietro, has ever seen Clint being so delicate towards someone.

Harry’s head jerked up and attempted to shrink into himself – eyes so wide in fear it seemed as if they were about to burst out of his eye sockets.

His eyes…

Gone were the once beautiful honey brown eyes that looked hazel in certain angles and lighting.

The iris’ were acidic-green (left) and ice- blue mixed with amethyst (right), the sclera’s pitch black.

His face so pale and thin. Was he ever fed?

He slowly, shakily opened his mouth.

There they were, sharp, pearl-white, elongated canines.

“…….” He couldn’t say anything.

Clint ever so slowly and carefully reached a hand out to his baby. Taking note that his husband was slowly making his way to the both of them. The Avengers staying on the outside of the room, but still being seen, eyes on the once happy and healthy Omega.

“I’m here baby.” Clint cooed. “I’m here. So is papa and the Avengers.”

Harry slowly uncurled himself, eyes focused on the two in front of him, mouth wavering open slightly.

“Y-you…” He stuttered, voice raspy – most likely from screaming.

“Harry?” Bucky asked.

“Y-y-you n-need to l-leav-ve…” He manages out. “N-not again…. Nooo…… Not again…!”

And it happened in a flash, not even Pietro could see what completely happened.  
Clint and Bucky were facing the team, outside of the room. Door shut once again.

“Harry!” Wade called out.

“No!”

“Come on Harry, let us in.” Bucky said, worry growing even more. His child, his baby is alive. But he’s hurt in so many ways. Probably even more than he ever was.

“No! You’re no real!” He screamed sobbing.

His cries were heart shattering.

“Everyone start leaving except Bucky.”

“What?! Clint were not---“

“You’re all going to get out and we will see you at the Jet!” The dirty blonde said I the mothers that’s final tone that all Omegas held.

Very reluctantly, the team made their way to the Jets. Leaving the family to repair themselves if only a little bit.

“Harry? Baby? Its ok, we’re here now. You just missed Peter and Wade.” Clint slowly said, he figured out what has happened to his baby. He’s a mother, an Omega. It doesn’t take much to figure out what has happened.

He’s called Hawkeye for a reason.

“W-wade? P-peter?” The shaky voice asked, still crying but much quieter than it was before.

Bucky softly replied. “That’s right bud. They were looking for you all this time and so were we. We all missed you.”

“M-mama? Papa?” The small, broken voice asked the two heard small sounds of shifting and shuffling. Harry must’ve been leaning against the door.

“N-no! Y-y-you’re just the voices! Voices! Not mama and papa! Where’s the other monster and demons?! NO!”

Half an hours passed and after the silent and comforting coaxing and assurance that Clint and Bucky were in fact real to their son, the heavy door gave out a metallic scree.

With Harry now in full view and standing straight, Clint and Buck can now see the external extent of eight months spent in an underground, most likely illegal, laboratory; majority of Harry is covered in blood – both his and the bodies from in the room, cuts and faint scars on his near-bare legs and his arms, the fatal looking gashes at his throat (or were they claw marks?), bruises could be seen on nearly every visible surface of his skin, he was malnourished among other things.

Clint knew what his baby boy was forced to become, what he is to be for the rest of his life. He looked to the brunet, “Do you know where they keep the blood bags?” he asks softly.

Both Bucky and Harry’s eyes widen. “H-how..?!”

“A mother always knows what happens to their children. I also know a few things on Vampires… but you’re a different type.” A smile graces the features of the dirty blonde male.

Harry looked to the floor, “I-I don-n’t know…”

Bucky was closest to Harry, he was the one who got the first hug. He returned the hug as tight as he could but kept it soft.  
Clint gave a loving smile to the two, “Okay, before we go, I’ll see if I can grab some and something to cover you.”

With that he ran all throughout the floor, finding eight blood bags and a rather large black long-sleeved shirt and smaller pants.

Clint returned with the timespan of twenty minutes; he gave a blood bad to Harry, who almost shredded the bag with his teeth, and also gave the clothes for him to change into. By the time Harry had changed into the dark clothing, it was obvious the shirt was practically a dress, even the pants were huge!

Bucky gently picked up his son, cradling him in his metal arm as he held his gun with the other hand. The brunet slowly dozing off, laying his head on his father’s shoulder, slowly bringing an arm gently around his neck.

Clint placed the blood bags into a small bag and looked to his mate/husband.

They had their son back, but at a cost.

Their son was a Meta. A vampire. A VERY strong Meta vampire.

“Fury’s gonna lose his shit, isn’t he?” Asked the Alpha as the family now makes their way to their team.

The Omega nodded slowly, “Not before he completely destroys Oscorp with Tony.”

“Tony?”

“Harry works for him, remember? He’s a personal assistant of his and trusted friend. Fury has been to Stark’s building a few times and has talked with Harry, no doubt he’s gotten close with Harry, too.”

Bucky let out a soft chuckle, “That’s Harry… Always working his way into the hearts into even Fury’s heart.”

“I heard that you little bastard.” Came the voice of one irritated Samuel Jackson look-a-like.

Clint looked shocked before turning to Bucky and blinked. “Harry’s probably set off your com-link with his arm…”

Tony’s voice spoke. “Yeah, we were getting worried, too! Now, although we’re already gonna demolish Oscorp, why would cue-ball and I specifically destroy them?”

“Stark you son of a bitch!”

“Tony, don’t aggravate Fury!” Steve’s voice reprimanded.

Harry’s whimpering and shifting in Bucky’s grip.

Before an argument could be brought as world war 3 (or 4 or 5 if you considered either Loki’s attempt or Ultron), Clint – being the amazing mother, Omega and agent there ever was in one body – Shut them up. “I swear to god, if you are all fighting like I KNOW you are, you’re not going to even SEE Harry much less hear about him!” He growled, scaring even the Alphas and promptly shutting them all up. “Right, we’ll see you in the ship, just be patient and keep quiet. Harry is NOT in the best state of mind at this moment.”

It became silent from both ends of the link.

"Harry IS okay… right?” Peter’s voice asks, Wades voice could be heard from having his face squished right next to his Betas.

“He’s fine now…. But overall? He’s way worse than compared to what happened to Bucky back in HYDRA.” Clint answers grimly.  
Wanda asked the million dollar question, “He’s a Meta now… Isn’t he?”

No body answered.

“Just be sure to get a bed set for him, he’s sleeping right now and it’d be best for all if he remained unconscious.”

Twenty minutes came by and the couples’ eyes hurt from the sudden brightness of the sunlight. Even Harry cringed while sleeping, but remained asleep.

By the time they entered the Jet, worried and horrified eyes were on them, mainly the small figure in Bucky’s arms.

Wanda, Loki and Maria already had the medical area set up for the arrival of the family. They had Bucky place Harry gently on the bed. Then Loki being the only one brave enough to do something, shuffled Clint and Buck to sit away from the bed but still can be able to see their son and what’s happening.

Carefully, the clothes were removed from the Omega, the injuries were extensive and Natasha was called in to help the three. Natasha wasn’t the best person in healing and medicines, but she knew enough to keep alive and going with little to no problems.

Most of the wounds were just large cuts, with an occasional stab, burn or broken bone. Bruises littered the poor males’ body.

The most worrying wound was definitely the large and deep gash on his throat.

That definitely need careful cleaning and stitches.

“It will scar,” Loki muttered.

“Can it be fixed or heal over time?” Tony asked.

“Fixed? No. not even Asguardian magic can fix this. It is a self-inflicted wound.”

Gasps resounded within the jet. “But it can heal, we just need to be careful and give it time.”

 

_________TWO AND A HALF HOURS LATER, STARK/AVENGERS TOWER____________

 

Harry was settled in his mother’s room, under the ever soft covers in more fresh and fitting clothes. The curtains drawn to a dim light so people can see and for the sensitive eyes of Harry’s.

The team plus Fury, Maria and Phil Coulson (who arrived at the tower the minute they landed) all gathered in the lounge room on Clint’s floor. It was time to debrief.

Fury was the first to begin. “So, the mission was a success?”

Steve confirmed, “Yes, they had Harry and Rumlow was being honest.”

“What of the boy? Injuries? He seemed to have a cracked mental state. Worse than Barnes, here.”

Loki was the one to speak, “His injuries were indeed extensive and almost fatal. Almost all of his ribs were broken, if not badly bruised or fractured. His legs held many lacerations and what seems to be burns among other things, arms were in a similar state. His back held what appeared to be rapidly fading scars, from both Black Widow, Wanda, Maria and I have observed, there was an array of weapons used on him ranging from the standard whip, to barbed nine-tails, to knives, guns acids, even branding irons or hot metal. Rape is also a possibility, but there was not sight of being knotted or even pregnancy. He may have simply been used for pleasure…” He paused as he took note of every person’s expression going from horrified to pure rage (coughcoughWadePeterandBuckycough). The worse injury he received was the wound on his neck; I have confirmed with Romanoff and Wanda that it WAS in fact self-inflicted. The wound was tended to by myself and Wanda and will heal relatively easy, but will leave a scar.”

From his ‘report’, it was obvious that he was tortured.

Fury cleared his throat, “Right… Anything on Oscorp and the head, Norman Osborn?”

“As a matter of fact,” Tony begun with a smirk, trying to clear the tense air with some good news. “We do.”

“Well do tell oh mighty Stark.”

“Fury, sir, don’t boost his ego.”

Tony stood up and the projector that made as a TV (thanks to the amazing JARVIS) activated and immediately set into multiple files, images and even recorded scenes which was muted.

“One Mr Norman Osborn has been a baaaad bunny.” Tony chuckled, getting small smiles from the team. “From JARVIS and my knowledge, he has it out for us. And I don’t mean ‘the-Avengers-are-snobby-and-annoying’, no, I mean he wants us dead. From the files I found with Peter, Nat and Clint, they were planning to make a weapon. A human weapon. They may have been inspired by HYDRA. Osborn only wanted the one and by that he decided to use his own son – who we NOW know to be both a Clint Barton and James ‘Bucky’ Barnes.” Once again, the expressions varied. The most powerful emotions seen was of the two mentioned parents.

Pietro raised his hand, “But shouldn’t he have known Harry didn’t belong to him?”

Was a good question. A really good question. And the only one who had an answer was the mother.

“I asked Sarah Osborn to take care of Harry often since she and I are old friends from my childhood, eventually he was kept there for safety. Since Norman was gone for long periods of time he wouldn’t have noticed. We forged a birth certificate for Harry and the rest became history. My best bet is he has it in his head that Harry IS his but never noticed the differences he held. And since Norman was always working, it helped me actually raise him when I could and be there for him. Bucky could when he could after feigning ignorance for a while, but after DC, his memory was too out of it.”

Tony hummed, “That explains why JARVIS thought the birth certificate seemed off… Anyway, Norman wanted to use Harry as a weapon but was turned down as seen in this video.”

The video appeared and played showing Harry waking up in the room that had blood and bodies in it (but actually looking clean and painfully white), multiple scientists walking in and there was one Norman Osborn. [A/N: this was basically the whole seen where Norman wanted Harry to join him back in Chapter 2, just read it if you’re confused. It’s right at the start.] It soon ended with Osborn leaving with a cruel smirk and the buff men closing in on Harry while the scientist beings out equipment.

Wade looked ready to kill. Either that or he was telling White and Yellow to calm down so he could listen.

“So…” Tony spoke. “From that we all can get that Osborn is fucking insane and deserves one lovely spot in Arkham Asylum?”

Steve, Thor and Loki blinked. “What?”

Wade perked up and instantly on it, “OOOOHHHH!!! BATMAN!!!! Awesome hero right there! Has really coo gadgets! Arkham Knight was a kick ass game, better than Arkham City and Origins… dunno about Asylum though…”

“Sooo… It’s a video game?”

Tony smiled, his mate’s still clueless. “No, Batman is a DC Comic book character who lived in a city called Gotham, Arkham Asylum was a place where the seriously mentally messed up belonged. DC Comics are like rivals of Marvel who do comics about us, in a weird yet interesting style, and the X-men and stuff. They’re all good though. The Arkham-thing Wades going on about is probably the video game series about Batman.”

[A/N: Just a shout out cause right now I’m obsessing over Teen Titans (the bloody original, not Go!), Justice League and Young Justice. Sorry, on with the fic!]

Steve blinked but his mate just continued speaking, “However, we ARE digressing from the main topic, so I’ll just sum everything up; basically, Norman Osborn has completely lost it – thinking Harry is his biological son even though he’s not, using said boy to be a human weapon thus forcing him to be a Meta, yet we have no idea what type.” Clint shifts uncomfortably, taking hold of his husbands’ hand, nobody notices. “He wants us all dead, even SHEILD, not just Avengers and he’s planning something big but it hasn’t been specified in ANY of the files. If he does something, I’ll be the one who knows so I’ll keep ya’ll updated!” ‘He finishes smirking.

Fury nodded. “That leaves us figuring out what it is that makes Harry a Meta.” Bucky growls, that usually means tests. The one eyed man noticed the angry Alphas growl and his mates distress. “After he’s all healed and with permission.”

“Uhh….”

Eyes turned to the aforementioned Omega.

“I have an IDEA on what he may be…”

Fury actually looked surprised for a second but it was quickly changes to business. “And he would be?”

“He’s gathered traits of Vampirism amongst other things that I’m not fully aware of.”

“Wow Legolas, How’d you get that so fast?!”

“Omega mothers are more capable to tell what is wrong with their young, also e tore through a blood bag like a drug addict finding heroin.” He explained. “Omegas are capable to reach to personal lengths of others – even more so to family. Harry’s my child so I would be instantly aware of him.”

“So Baby Boy is now a Meta…” Wade trailed off. “He’s gonna need training….” **_Bondaaaaaage~~~~!_**

Peter sighed knowing EXACTLY what his Alpha was thinking…. Horny asshat.  
Phil looked to Clint, “Is there anything else we should be aware of in regards to Harry?”

“Other than the fact he’s a basically a brand new vampire? His senses and strength may be enhanced – his eyes definitely were…. We need to tread carefully, he may attack—“

**CRASH THUD**

“Harry!!”

“Wade?! Get back here, Idiot!” Peter yelled after his boyfriend, he stood up and ran after him.

“No!”

 

________________WITH HARRY AS HE JUST WOKE UP________________

 

It’s hazy…

Where was he?

The room?

No… It doesn’t smell of corpses and faeces….

It smells safe.

It feels safe. It feels warm; familiar.

It’s all familiar.

But where?

Ah, that’s right.

Mama… Even a little bit of Papa….

Nuzzling into the soft and thick quilts he scrunched his eye, hoping to sleep more. But no, it’s too bright for him.

Slowly rising from the bed into a sitting position, he looked around.

It was a big bedroom, it looked a lot like something his Mama would live in; pictures around the walls – all holding him, his Mama with him, Papa, or his whole team, pictures of him, his Papa… Lots of pictures.

The walls were a dark grey with one bright purple wall as a feature wall – that rested behind him where the head of the bed is against. Next to the beds were white painted, small draws, each one holding three picture frames; one of him with his Mama and Papa, another of just him and Papa, another of the Avengers with others – Loki? A girl with dark hair, a boy with light hair (the two seemed to be the same age as him). The quilts were Bright purple with a dark throw over the end of the bed.

Thick, black curtains were closed shut, but still some light was spilling through the very small opening.

Right across from the bed, there was a large chested draw, a TV was on it, to the right of the draw was a door-way to the bathroom – he could see the sink and mirror, to the left was a door that most likely lead to the hall way….

To the exact, left of the bed was a huge walk-in wardrobe, no doubt there was a large mirror in there. To the right of the bed, there were the curtains that (from what he could see) held a ceiling to floor window.

Harry blinked, this must’ve been his Mamas roo, but where exactly? It looked like his private apartment but it wasn’t, it smelled way too different… Avengers Tower? HE remembered his Mama telling him he lived there mostly….

“Is there anything else we should be aware of in regards to Harry?” Who was that? Why was he speaking about him?

Was he safe?

‘I should see if I can find Mama or Papa. They’ll keep me safe, or Wade and Peter….’ He thought as he swung his legs over the left of the bed before standing up.

However as soon as he stood, they appeared.

Tall black figures with hauntingly bright eyes.

_**Hahaha~ what’s Wrong Harry?** _

_**Scared?** _

_**You should be!** _

_**We’Re StIlL hErE!** _

_**LeT’s PlAy~** _

No! No **NONONONONONONONOONONONONONONONONONONONONO!!!!!!!!!!**

NOOOOOOOO!!!!!

Reflexes kicking in, falling to the ground, crumpled in a heaping mess.

He reached out to stop falling but all he caught was the end of the draw, causing it to collapse beside him.

**CRASH THUD**

He fell….

“Harry!”

Harry’s head jolted up.

Wade?

“Wade?! Get back here, Idiot!” Peter?

_Tha-dump, Tha-dump, Tha-dump_

He can hear the Alphas heartbeat, hear the blood rush.

Wade wasted no time, seeing his Omega on the floor, a small draw toppled over beside him, looking distressed, he went to Harry quickly, enveloping him into a hug.

“W-wa-ade?!” Harry’s voice was raspy.

Despite being completely injured, malnourished and now a Meta – his eyes being the winning change, he still looked beautiful to him.

The pale skin – although it’s mostly wrapped in bandages, cuts and bruises – still has the luminous glow.

Hair (though dirty and greasy), still looks beautifully silky and soft-looking.

Eyes still look like the ones Wade fell for. Even after the dramatic change they had, they still show familiarity towards Wade.

His scent. The one of the things he missed the most; honey, mint, cinnamon, the very (VERY) faint scent of his own and Peters, even the ocean was in there. It changed a lot, like all rare breeds of Omega such as Harry, but it always remained familiar to those close.

He’s missed this.

Wade’s missed HARRY.

“I’m here... Shh… I’m here baby.” Wade’s voice was comforting. Whispering sweet nothings in his ear, bringing comfort. As if he was in his Mamas bed again.

But his pulse was enticing.

Slowly, Harry wrapped his thin arms around the muscles of wades neck and shoulders, face nuzzling into his neck.

His mouth open slightly a bit, breathing in the scent of his Alpha.

Honey and Musk (the lolly-stick ones <3), gun powder, steel and blood too. It was all too much for him.

Mouth opening wider, he only hesitated or a minuet before biting harshly, the sweet taste filling his mouth as he took large gulps.

More…

He needed more!

Taking Wade’s shock to his advantage, he bit harder and took more.

“Wade! Harry no!”

Voices were mingling with one another. People were piling into the room (was it Mama’s room?).

Were these people going to hurt him?

What was he doing?

**_Hahaha! Enjoying it?_ **

**_Killing your boyfriend?!_ **

What?

_**Poor Wade~!** _

Wade…? WADE!!

Almost immediately after the figures dispersed, laughing maniacally, he released his boyfriend from his vice grip.

Moving back as fast as he could, he was quickly back to back with the wall, his side right against the bed.

Eyes so wide, the team thought Harry was in the lab again.

Peter looked to the scarred male, “Wade, are you okay?!”

“Huh? Oh, I’m fine, he bit hard but its fine, I can’t die. You know that.” What?

“Yeah, but Harry doesn’t.”

“Didn’t, you mean.” Tony commented, “Looks like he does now…”

“Oh crap…” The two said in unison.

No… Wade can’t die?! Why wasn’t he told?!

He’s been lied to…. again

Panicking further, Harry curled more into himself; gripping his hair tight, trying to shut them up.

Wanting to be left alone from them.

He knows he’s all alone now.

A freak.

**_We won’t leave Harry~_ **

**_YoU kNoW tHaT!_ **

**_You may be a FREAK and no one will love you…_ **

**_… BuT wE wIlL aLwAyS bE hErE~_ **

Bucky saw the fear and distress his son was facing, as if his demons was facing him unwillingly. He made his way to his child, get bitten be damned – he’s got a metal arm!

“Bucky no!"

Bucky crouched down to face his child.

And ever so gently, as if Harry was a new born again….

He held him.

Harry stiffened, but catching the scent of his father – mint, chocolate, metal and even a bit of his mother. He calmed.

“It’s ok Harry. I’m here. Papa’s here. So is Mama…

We love you.

We’re here…

You’re not alone.”

Bucky whispering comforting words and words of encouragement to Harry, Clint soon enough got everybody out and brought himself to hug the two.

Harry soon fell asleep.

**Now what will happen when he wakes?**

 

 

**[EDITED:**

**REVIEWS WOULD BE VERY APPRECIATED!!!!]**


End file.
